Hurt
by Shadowzezi
Summary: Emily and Leah are cousins and, at the same time, best friends. When Emily comes down for a visit, Leah's fiancé Sam imprints on her. But what happens if Emily rejects him? Even gets another boyfriend? Will Sam be strong enough to hold on to life without his soul mate? Or will Sam and Emily have a future together? No Cullens; no Bella. Please enjoy & review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, this is my first story and I just thought 'Come on, it can't be that bad', so I ended up here. I hope I haven't had the exact same idea as the other writers of Sam/Emily stories... Just read and (hopefully) enjoy! If somebody likes the beginning, I promise I'll update soon ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 1 The day it all went wrong

Emily Young only wanted to be a normal teenage girl. Ever since she was born, she had been quiet and shy, but sometimes she could be a bitch too. She and Leah Clearwater weren't only cousins, but also best friends. They had always told each other everything, for they knew they could trust each other fully. Well, at least they thought. Till Sam Uley came and fucked up both their lives. He didn't mean to, but he had. And it would never be the same again, Emily knew that.

"Emily Young, come out here this instant or I will come in!" Leah threatened.

Emily giggled. She had been blocking the bathroom for over an hour, but she wasn't planning to come out that soon. After seeing it was hopeless, Leah growled and stomped back into her room. Tonight was her birthday, so Emily had come to attend her party and was staying for the whole summer holidays. After another half an hour, she finally came out and went to Leah's room.

"Well? How do I look?" Emily asked grinning.

The pretty slim girl had her black hair tied up into a loose knot and was wearing a tight and glittery midnight blue dress that only went to her thigh. She had put on deep blue eye-shadow and thick layers of mascara, framing her chocolate-brown eyes perfectly. Her lips were accented with a glossy sheen, making them look even fuller then they were anyway.

Leah waggled her eyebrows and said: "Wow, that was your record! I must say, I'm impressed: You only needed about two hours to shower and put on a dress!"

Emily laughed and tugged at her cousin's hair. "Wait till I'm done with you. Go and take a shower, I'll be waiting for you here. Tonight, I'm going to make you look like a princess."

Leah groaned. She hated wearing girlie things, which included dresses, skirts and glittery things. She didn't even have make-up, so Emily brought her whole "fashion suitcase" with her. She scrambled over to her wardrobe, carelessly pulled out some underwear and a towel and went to the bathroom.

While Leah showered, Emily sat down on her camping bed and looked at Leah's room. It hadn't really changed, but now the walls were covered by photos of Leah and her soon-to-be-husband. She had mentioned that he was good-looking, but Emily hadn't thought that he was _that_ tall, muscular and… pretty, you could say. He looked a little like Seth would probably look like in about five or ten years. In front of Leah's desk, there was a framed photo of her and Emily wearing princess dresses.

Sighing, Emily remembered the time that photo had been made. It had been Carnival, and she and Leah wanted to go in partner look. They had got loads of sweets, and because they nearly ate them all afterwards, they had to go to the doctors to look at their bellyache. Back then, Leah had been the Leah Emily had known and loved. She was cheeky, quirky, and when they were together, Leah always somehow got them into trouble. But since Leah was with Sam, she had become so much quieter, more earnest, and Emily always had a feeling that she couldn't let go of herself anymore. Not that it was any of Emily's business…

"Emily? Em! Are you dreaming?" A dripping wet and shivering Leah, wrapped up in a towel, was about to shake Emily to see whether she was still alive.

Looking up, Emily quickly dodged Leah's hands. "No, no keep your hands off me. Have you ever heard that a towel can actually dry you up than just be slung around your body?"

"Well, my mom didn't ever tell me _that_. But I guess I can remember it." Leah grinned and quickly wiped herself over.

Sighing, Emily pushed her onto a chair and started blow-drying and braiding Leah's hair. "So, this Sam… When do I get to see him?" Emily asked.

Immediately, Leah's eyes started shining and she fidgeted. "He'll come too; he can't wait to get to know you."

"Oh, that's… nice, I guess. So, did he tell you more about his little trip to Canada? I wonder why he's being so secretive about it. I mean, he left you, well, at least for a few weeks, so he owes you at least an apology and a real reason! He can't just come back and pretend nothing happened, can he?"

Leah winced a little bit at "left" and quickly said: "No, he didn't explain. I don't know and I don't care either. If he doesn't want to let me in this secret, then I won't force him. Plus, he's been so sweet to me in these last few weeks; I don't want to bring that up again. I only care that he's back again. I really don't want to talk about this, Emily, I'm sorry."

Seeing Leah getting wound up, Emily swiftly changed the topic and for a while, the two girls just talked about their school-life. Emily tinted Leah's lips red, put on some false eyelashes, and finally helped her get into the dress which Emily had picked out for her the week before.

"There! You're ready. Put on your dress and then we can admire you in the mirror," Emily told Leah satisfied and pulled her up. Leah grunted but obeyed. When she turned towards her mirror, she nearly forgot to breath.

"Stunning," was all she could say. Emily had braided her hair into two perky little plaits and tied it up with little green ribbons. Due to Leah's issues with wearing pink, purple and red, she and Emily had bought her a lemon green minidress and plain white high-heels. Her eyes looked like they didn't belong to her; they were so pretty, and even the dress pleased Leah.

"You see, dressing up can actually be nice. Maybe you could do it more often!"

Leah shook her head laughing and said: "Oh no. Once is okay, but no one is forcing me to do this again. I mean, why should I spend so much time on my looks?"

"You look actually _pretty _when you bother trying."

Before Emily could react, Leah pounced on her and they nearly toppled over. "Hey! What was _that_ for? I didn't do anything, did I?" – "No, I just wanted to see if you can stand in your monster high-heels," Leah responded sweetly. Actually, a little _too_ sweetly. Emily grunted and made her way downstairs.

"Come on, you moron. The guests will be coming soon, you have to greet them," she urged Leah.

"There he is! Look at him!" Leah was jumping up and down, pointing towards a young man. "Boy, he looks even better than on photos. Nice choice, little cousin. But you better quit hopping around like that, you'll break a leg in those heels," Emily smiled. But when Leah looked away, she could barely stifle a deep sigh. She just had a bad feeling about this Sam.

Emily let her eyes rake through Sam's body. He was wearing a white t-shirt and cut-off jeans, obviously knowing that he was showing a _lot_ of his body. But then again, he did have a great body. His six-pack was clearly showing under his shirt and when he moved his arm, muscles rippled through it. Smiling and only looking at Leah, he made his way towards her.

"Leah," he breathed and took her face in his big hands.

Slowly, he bended down to give her a kiss. Embarrassed, Emily turned away to give them a little privacy. They really looked great together, but it bothered Emily to see Leah's expression change so drastically every time Sam was mentioned. It was like she only lived for him, only breathed for him. Scolding herself, Emily thought about something else. After all, Leah was old enough to make her own decisions, live her own life.

"I'm going to get a drink real quick. Meanwhile, you two can introduce yourselves to another," Leah said after Sam let her go and left the two to their selves.

Emily realized that it had to look very weird as she was standing with her back to Sam. Spinning on her heel, she faced Sam and greeted him. "Hello, I'm S-" He began but didn't finish. He found himself staring at the girl in front of him. Heat flooded through him and he felt like he was burning inside. But it was a nice burning.

All the strings that held him to earth had been clipped. Now one string connected him to the very center of the universe. No, not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. Now it wasn't gravity that held him to where he was standing. It was the girl standing in front of him. Her warm chocolate eyes stared into his own. Leah's cousin.

"Fuck," he growled, "Damn my life." Why did _he_ have to imprint on the cousin of the girl he would be marrying soon? Why _him_?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ShellieB, thanks for the first review :)**

** So, I saw that there were several views; feel free to post your opinion, even if you don't like it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 2 Explanations

Emily felt like Sam's eyes were holding her, like they were saying 'don't go'. She found herself staring into them, wondering what the deep depths of those unreadable black eyes were hiding from her. It was like she was caught in a black swirling pool, but it was a nice feeling. She felt so safe, so full of love. After another minute, she had to remind herself that she was looking at her cousin's and best friend's fiancé before she could tear her eyes away from Sam's soft gaze. Turning red, she stepped back a few steps and mumbled: "E- excuse me, I'm s-sorry."

Suddenly, she felt warm hands. Taking her hands. _Sam's_ hands. "No, wait, please… Emily," he whispered so softly that she could barely hear him, "we need to talk."

Emily's instincts shouted _NO! _But she couldn't control her nod. Numbly, she followed him upstairs into Leah's room. Even though she wasn't actually doing anything _bad_ with Sam, she felt like she was betraying Leah. She didn't even know Sam. Anyways, why did they have to talk? Why had he stared at her like that? And most of all, why had she looked back?

Deeply in her thoughts, she didn't notice that she was about to trip over a book on the floor. Instinctively, she reached out with both her hands to stop her fall, or at least not to fall on her nose. Before she could react in any way, she was scooped up and pressed to a very muscular, warm body. Not needing to look up, she knew it was Sam.

Emily gulped and asked hoarsely: "So, what do we have to talk about?" Sam didn't answer, but carried her to Leah's room and shut the door with a kick of his foot. "Did Leah ever tell you that I… left for a few weeks?"

Emily was surprised about the sudden question and just nodded. Sam shifted uncomfortably and explained: "Well, you know, it was because… I didn't have control of myself anymore."

Seeing Emily's questioning gaze, he sighed. "You probably know that I'm Quileute. The legends say that we descend from wolves, and that we can transform into wolves as well. So, this _gift _skipped two generations and now stopped here. So… we are werewolves." The last words came out in a rush.

Emily's mind was racing. Was he trying to kid her? He couldn't have said the truth, could he? Silently, Emily shook her head in disbelief. She didn't know why, but she didn't like the idea that he was lying to her.

"No, no. Don't make such jokes," she croaked, still not able to speak properly.

Sam looked a bit taken aback and hurt and answered: "I'm not lying. We're a pack. I mean, you could call us Quileute boys that. Well, we're not real wolves, we can just, like, change into wolves. When I first found out that I was such a creature," Sam looked quite disgusted of himself, "I had to leave, because I didn't know how to change back. I tried, but I couldn't. And how should I explain it to Leah? I'm dangerous. I could accidentally change and hurt her if I'm mad. Maybe I would just want to push her away, and end up killing her because I turn into a giant wolf when I'm angry."

Emily tried to clear her mind but it was like she couldn't move anymore. Not in her head, not on the outside. Like Sam's words had paralyzed her, both physically and mentally.

When she didn't react in any way, Sam shook her gently. "Emily? Look, I know it's maybe a little too much. I didn't mean to surprise you like that at our first… Well, our first encounter," Sam murmured and smiled a tight smile.

"Why, Sam? Why are you telling me? Why not Leah?" Emily blurted out. Sam gave her an exasperated look. "There is another thing in the lives of us wolves. We call it imprinting. Some of us believe in it, some don't. The Quileute legends say it's finding your soul mate. After you have turned into a wolf the first time, you are able to imprint. It's like a special bond is formed between you and your imprint. Your life depends on your imprint.

"That has nothing to do with me," Emily indignantly stated, "go tell Leah. Imprint on her."

Sam twitched slightly and squared his shoulders. "We can't control imprinting. It just happens. You look at a girl, and _POOF_, it happens. You can't look away ever again, no matter what." Wide-eyed, Emily finally looked up at him and realized why they had to _talk_. His face was a mask of pain, loss, anger, hate, and _love. _His eyebrows were furrowed and his jaw clenched.

Shocked, Emily breathed out. This couldn't be. It would ruin her life. And not only hers, but also Leah's and Sam's. Their whole future… She started feeling sick and everything was spinning.

Automatically, she leant against Sam's chest to stop feeling dizzy. "So", she whispered, "you've imprinted… on me?"

"Yes." Sam's chest was burning hot. Emily suddenly felt the urge to push him away. She couldn't bear it to know that she had just ruined Leah's life. She wanted to tell Sam to go away and leave her alone. She wanted to shout at him, to stomp her foot and be angry at him. But she knew that it wasn't his fault.

"Sam." She groaned as she noticed he had been holding her all the time, "Let me go." Sam flinched as though she hit him, but he reluctantly let her go. When she wanted to go out of the room, He grabbed her by the wrist.

His eyes were pleading, so gentle, so soft, and Emily had to resist the impulse to stroke his cheek.

She tried to keep her breathing steady and slowly said: "Sam, do you know how much you hurt Leah when you left? How much you hurt her when you came back, but changed and didn't explain why? How much it hurts her to live in fear? She's afraid you will leave her again, Sam."

Sam's eyes clouded. He hung his head and whispered: "I know. But I just can't tell her. And I can't resist the pull of the imprint." He took a few steps towards Emily, so that they were standing chest to chest. He took her hands and pressed them to his heart.

Emily felt her hands go clammy. Even though she would never admit it, she had never been this nervous. If it would have been another boy, she would have just gone away, but this was Sam. She simply wasn't able to pull away. As if they _were_ meant to be together… And she hated herself for thinking that.

"I love you now, Emily. And I hate myself for doing it."

"Hey, is there a – WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

The door crashed open and a furious Leah came in.


End file.
